Over and Under
by NephilimEQ
Summary: Hermione Granger comes to the aid of Sarah Williams...and when two magic worlds collide, there's no telling what might happen. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! SS/HG SW/J
1. The Library

**A.N. - This is in response to a little plot bunny that hopped along my path and allowed me to adopt it! Thank you to CruelCrush on Deviant Art for letting me nurture it! Here's chapter one!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Library**

Hermione was exhausted as she placed her bags on the worn, white comforter that covered her childhood bed. She was home from Hogwarts. For good. And she found that she was looking forward to not having to do any homework for the rest of her now adult life, though neither Ron nor Harry would ever believe it of her.

She glanced around her room, and then looked outside. It was a nice day, and both of her parents were at their dentistry practice…

Making up her mind, she slipped her wand into her boot and headed into town, which was, literally, right down the road.

Her parents didn't work in town, as it was a university town, so instead they worked at the next one over, allowing her to look forward to relaxing with a long walk and seeing a few familiar faces.

As she passed by Didi's, the local bakery, one of the very first shops in town, a lady out front called out, "Hermione! You're 'ome for the 'olidays, then?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, home for good. Just graduated."

At hearing this, the older woman smiled. Deidre Stuart was an old friend of the family and had watched Hermione grow up throughout the years. She, like many of the other people in town, thought that Hermione had been going to an overseas prep school.

Deidre gave her a broad smile.

"Great to 'ave you back. You'll stop in for a cuppa sometime soon, wontcha?"

Hermione nodded and continued down the street towards, predictably, the University library.

Even though she was looking forward to not having any work to do, she had an extensive reading list and was looking forward to catching up on some simple pleasure reading.

She stepped into the old, stone building and slipped around the corner, not wanting to talk to the young man at the desk, who knew her from when she had been in primary school, and she had no desire to be stuck in a conversation of catch-up with him. Daniel was nice enough, though he'd been a year ahead of her, but he tended to chatter quite a bit.

Hermione made her way upstairs and to the back bookshelf, in the historical fiction section, and pulled out one of her favorites. _1776_.

Even though it was about the American Revolution, she found it utterly fascinating and loved reading it. It was filled with the possible answer to one of the huge _what if's_ of history.

She settled herself into a chair that she was intimately familiar with and lost herself in her reading.

After some undetermined amount of time, she became vaguely aware of the fact that there was some sort of commotion occurring only a few rows over. She knew that there was a children's section over there and couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at the fact that someone couldn't even manage to teach their child to be quiet in a library.

It quieted for a moment, but then it picked back up again.

She tried to ignore it at first, and was able to for a little while, until she heard a sudden crash, causing her to start.

This time she swiveled her head to see if she could see anything between the bookshelves next to her, but only saw vague, short shadows.

She let herself get comfortable in her seat once more, until she heard yet _another_ commotion.

Huffing to herself in what she felt to be righteous indignation, she snapped book in her hands shut, stood, and then, planning ahead, swiped another favorite book from the shelf and then swept back down the stairs, deciding that it was time to check out.

Honestly, the nerve of some people!

As Daniel checked out her books, she noticed his eyes lingered a bit longer on her than was necessary, and she hugged her arms around her stomach, feeling self-conscious.

"See you again soon, Hermione?" he asked, his eyes hopeful, and she simply gave him a curt nod and disappeared through the front door, silently wondering to herself why she'd even left the house that morning.

She stopped on the sidewalk outside the building and took a look around, unsure of what to do.

She wanted to go home, but at the same time hated to cut her visit to town so short. She honestly really _did_ love the town, and she thought back on Deidre's offer earlier that morning. Perhaps she _would_ stop by for some tea.

She started to walk down the sidewalk, but then something caught her attention.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement in the bushes along the outer edge of the low stone wall that surrounded the library.

Was that…?

No it couldn't be. It had seemed like a house elf, but it was almost reminiscent of the gnomes from the Weasley's garden…but it wasn't either. Curious, she began to walk along the low edge of the wall, and then noticed more movement in the bushes in front of her.

The wall disappeared into a hedge, and a copse of trees just beyond the hedge cast shadows over part of the grass, where she heard a voice.

"Stop it! I'm not going back! Leave me alone, already!"

There was a shuffle of movement, and then a strange sound, like whispered giggling, but it clearly wasn't human, of that she was sure. Again, Hermione heard the girl's voice, but now it sounded strained and almost scared.

"Please! Just leave me alone!"

Suddenly, there was a flourish of movement near Hermione's feet and acting quickly she pulled her wand from her boot, hesitant to use magic, but ready to use it should the circumstance arise.

She then felt faint scratching at her ankles, accompanied with the whispered giggles once more, and she reacted instinctively.

"Protego," she whispered, making sure that they couldn't touch her again…what_ever_ they were.

Seeing as nothing else bumped into her, it seemed that it had worked. She was officially out of school, so she was allowed to use magic, but it was the first time that she'd used it since she'd been officially allowed to, and it felt…strange.

She took a few steps closer to where she'd heard the young woman's voice, and a shaft of light broke through the overhanging branches of the hawthorn tree and Hermione was able to make out a young woman about her age with long dark hair, wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt. Several of the small…creatures?...surrounded her and were randomly tugging at her trousers and attempting to jump up and grab at her shirt as well.

"Get off me!" she yelled, swiping at the air around her, and this spurred Hermione into action.

Quickly, she brandished her wand once more and yelled, "Petrificus totalus!"

They all fell to the ground, frozen in their positions of their small legs drawn into their bodies and their small arms stretched out.

The girl looked at Hermione in shock, obviously unsure if she was her rescuer or yet another attacker. They locked eyes, the two young women seeming to size each other up. And then, in perfect unison, they said,

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Part 1/?**


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2 - Explanations**

The two young women stood there for a long moment, until Hermione finally caved and offered her hand to the young woman who she could now see was probably a year or two older than her.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. I live in town, and I was walking out of the library when I heard you call out…thought I might help."

She purposely left that part vague, not sure if she was ready to explain who she exactly was. Most people didn't exactly believe in witches, or, if they did, they only thought of the typical Halloween style of witch and that did not put her in the best light.

After a long moment, during which Hermione slid her wand back into her boot and dropped her hand, feeling a bit ridiculous, the young woman finally responded.

"I'm Sarah, Sarah Williams. I'm going to school here at the local university. I'm a sophomore."

They continued to stare at each other warily, until Sarah suddenly said, "Thank you for rescuing me. Those, uh, little guys may look mostly harmless, but they're not. Thanks, again."

The curly-haired brunette simply nodded, and then realized that she couldn't hold back the questions any longer. She was far too curious about what had just happened and was certain that something strange was going on, but before she could even get in a word of her first question, Sarah asked her,

"Where'd you learn to do that…that freezing thing? Are you…are you from the Underground?"

Hermione looked at her blankly and Sarah quickly deduced that, no, she was not, and that she needed to leave, but Hermione gently grasped her arm as she tried to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean? What's the Underground?"

Sarah didn't know what to do, suddenly feeling like an insecure fourteen year-old girl again, instead of the nineteen year-old young woman that she was. However, the young woman named Hermione still held her arm, so she stopped trying to leave and decided it couldn't hurt to take a moment to explain herself.

But how exactly was she going to do that?

As soon as she'd stopped trying to leave, Hermione let go of her arm, and Sarah crossed her arms in front of her chest, and finally thought of a starting point for the inevitable conversation.

"The Underground is…well, those little things that you rescued me from? They're from a place called the Underground."

It was simple…but it was still obtuse, and Sarah could see that the bushy-haired young woman was still waiting for an answer and was probably trying to keep herself from tapping her foot in frustration.

"Okay, look, whether or not you believe it, those were goblins and they're from a place called the Underground. I was there a long time ago, and now they think that they can come and annoy me at any time, day or night, and that if they bring me back, things will be different than they are right now. Apparently, they're having some sort of issue with their king who, believe it or not, I know, and they think that I can solve it…"

She let it dangle in the air between them and waited for the girl to tell her that she was insane, but instead what happened was even more strange than what she had told her.

"But," said Hermione, looking confused, sitting down on the low stone wall. "But I've met goblins before and they're _nothing_ like that…"

It almost sounded as though she was talking to herself, but Sarah couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean, you've met goblins before? Who _are_ you?"

Hermione, at hearing this question, suddenly realized that the other young woman could hear her and she sighed in frustration at realizing what she'd just let slip. Well, the other girl had already come partially clean with her, so she might as well tell Sarah who she was.

With an exasperated sigh, she said, "I'm a witch. That's why I was able to stop those _goblins_, as you call them."

She saw the slightly skeptical look on Sarah's face, so she reached down and pulled her wand from her boot and twirled it in the air in front of her, letting small sparks of gold light emit from the end of it.

"This is my wand…and, no, I do not have a pointy hat and warts, but I assure you that I am every bit as real as this Underground that you've mentioned. Now, again, _what_ is the Underground?"

Sarah realized that Hermione was right to ask her this question again because she had been incredibly vague when she'd first answered her, so she sat down next to Hermione on the low wall, sighed, and then clarified.

"The Underground is the realm of the goblins and their ruler, the Goblin King. When I was fourteen, I wished my baby brother to him and was forced to run his stupid Labyrinth in order to get my brother back. The Goblin King and I…well, he wanted me to stay, but I didn't want to, and when I managed to defeat his Labyrinth, I left him there and came back here. Ever since then, the goblins have been trying to make me come back."

With each sentence, Hermione's eyebrow had risen a little bit further on her face, but then she let out a long sigh and said,

"At least your life is simpler than mine…"

With that, Sarah returned the girl's look of confusion from earlier, and Hermione quickly explained.

"When I was eleven, I found out I was a witch, went to a magic school for six years where I nearly died almost each and every year, and for the past year I was on the run and we just defeated a horrible dark wizard who would have made the world hell for everyone who lived in it that didn't follow his cause. My best friend died and then came back from the dead in order to defeat him, and now I'm trying to apply to do an apprenticeship with a man who despised me and my friends for every year I went to school there…"

She let it hang, suddenly feeling very awkward that she'd just spilled some very personal secrets to someone that she barely knew.

"Huh," said Sarah. "You're right." She turned her head and gave her a grin. "My life is simpler."

At that, the two girls shared a smile and both of them began to laugh. Hermione held her sides as she laughed, vaguely realizing that it had been a long time since she had last done so.

This girl Sarah was…well, she was different. But in a very good way.

"So," said Hermione as their laughter died down. "You're at the university here? For the summer term?" Sarah nodded. "What are you studying?"

Looking a bit sheepish, she said, "Comparative creative writing." Hermione gave her a look of surprise and Sarah smiled. "I know, I didn't know that such a thing existed either, not until I got here, that is, but it's absolutely fascinating, and I think I might already have an idea for a senior thesis."

At this, Hermione's eyes lit up, recognizing another intellectual such as herself and she immediately asked,

"Would you like some help? You see," she quickly explained, "I live just out of town, so close I'm practically in it, and I love to research new things and, well…I was hoping we could talk sometime?"

Sarah could hear the hopeful tone and see the hopeful look as well, and she nodded.

"Yeah, actually that would be great. I don't exactly have any friends here, so I'd love the company. How about some coffee or something this week? Or today?"

Hermione nodded and then stood, brushing off the back of her jeans, and Sarah followed suit. They walked out of the copse of trees and headed back to the main road, where they started to walk in the same direction.

Hermione then smiled and said,

"I know the perfect place."

* * *

**Part 2/?**


	3. Letters

**Chapter 3 - Letters**

Hermione smiled as she saw the great-grey owl land in front of her at the High Table, a letter tied to its leg.

It was from Sarah. She smiled again as she unrolled it and saw the girl's familiar, crooked penmanship, that was nearly as cramped and as small as Hermione's. In her barely legible handwriting, she read,

_Hermione, it was great to get your last letter. _

_I'm sorry it took me a while to respond; I've been busy with school and I'm in the university production of _The Scarlet Pimpernel_. I don't have a major role, but it's something fun to do and keeps me from going crazy. Your owl, Tiberius, is sweet and is being very patient while I write this letter...though I will not deny that he makes me a bit nervous. I'm glad to hear that things are going well with your apprenticeship with your old Potions professor. Tell him I said hello. By the way, I meant to thank you for whatever spell you used to keep the goblins away! They haven't bothered me sense and it's made my life much easier. _

_Thanks again, Sarah._

Hermione quickly rolled it up and gave Tiberius a piece of bacon. He hooted softly in thanks, and took off towards the owlery.

Unknowingly, her grin was still on her face and was annoying Severus Snape, on the right side of her, to no end.

Finally, he could take it no longer and said, "What news did you receive this morning that has you grinning like the Cheshire Cat?"

Hermione couldn't help but notice that since she had become his apprentice, his scathing remarks were much less scathing and were almost…nice. As strange as it was, she enjoyed seeing this side of him quite a bit and actually enjoyed his company most of the time.

She finished chewing her bite of egg and responded to his jibe.

"I just got a letter from a friend that I made over the summer…she had a little problem with something and I helped her out. She says hello, by the way."

He looked at her in confusion, but she said nothing more, leaving him in confusion as she took one last swallow of her orange juice and got up to leave.

"I'll be in the lab until lunch, working on my formula, sir. If you need anything, then please just let me know."

And with that, she left the High Table, unknowingly leaving him staring after her. She was wearing charcoal colored robes, perfect for someone who was spending most of their day over a cauldron, as it hid stains very well. One couldn't use cleaning spells when around volatile materials. They looked quite…nice on her.

He quickly pulled his eyes away, realizing that he was lingering too long and that someone might notice.

She had turned from being terribly annoying to mostly tolerable since after the war.

Both of them being war heroes who didn't enjoy the spotlight had joined them together in a silent battle against the Daily Prophet and the Ministry.

It was odd sometimes to feel as though he wasn't alone; he'd been used to being alone for most of his life, and to know that the two of them were on the same side was slightly disconcerting, but at the same time, it was…nice.

There was that word again. Nice.

He kept on using it in his head over and over again, and he knew that there were other words that he could use, but he could never seem to think of them.

Sighing, he finished his coffee and then nodded to McGonagall as he left the High Table and headed to where he had his first class.

Yes, he was still teaching. He couldn't believe that he hadn't gotten out of it, but McGonagall had insisted on it as she had been unable to find a replacement for him. Surprisingly enough, she had found a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, though she assured Severus that it was merely temporary until she could find someone to replace him.

The teacher who was teaching it was actually someone that he respected. His name was Gabrielle Gentry, and he was quite good at dueling.

He was from Germany, and had a prestigious record behind him; two awards from the International Society of Dueling, an award from Black Wand Society, which was a group fully devoted to defense against the darkest of curses, and he had an Order of Merlin, Second Class.

As Severus set up for his first class, second year combined Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, he thought back on when the man had introduced himself to him and Hermione.

Gabrielle had been utterly charming, but also very humble and genuine. He was the kind of man that you couldn't help but like because he had such a personality that made him likeable to anyone. He was quiet, calm, and collected, as well as down to earth.

But Severus remembered doing a demonstration in the man's class, in a practice duel against him to show his students…and he had discovered that Gentry was surprisingly fierce and brutal, as well as brilliantly creative in his attacks.

Hermione had ranted for nearly an hour about the man's skill as a duelist as they had worked in the lab, and Severus had snapped at her.

Afterwards, he had immediately felt bad about his reaction, but he'd said nothing, letting the comment sting and she'd fallen quiet. He _still_ regretted it, but it was too late, obviously. Since then, he'd done small things to gain her confidence back in him, her good opinion of him.

He didn't know why it mattered so much to him, but it did.

Besides, they worked better together when she was in a good mood, and she produced better results. Yes, that was the reason.

Satisfied, he sighed as the students filtered in and he began his lesson.

* * *

Hermione, on the other hand, was fully focused on her notes, immersed and completely unaware of everything around her…but she was also distracted. She had kept on thinking about what was going on with Sarah, and the place that she had called the Underground. What was it, where was it, and how on earth did it exist?

Even as she analyzed her arithmantic equations, she thought about these questions…and about Severus.

He had insisted that if he was going to take her on as an apprentice then she would either address him as sir, or as Severus, but _only_ if they were alone in the lab.

He had mellowed significantly since the war, and they had found some common ground in the fact that they both detested the attention that the wizarding world tried to heap upon them for being heroes of what was now called the Great War.

She remembered when they'd gone to Shell and Silver's for some rare powdered metals and had been ambushed by a slew of reporters from the Daily Prophet.

He'd given her a smirk and, in unison, they had both sent harmless but especially hinder some curses in the reporters' direction and then he'd grabbed her arm and Apparated them both to the Apparition point just outside of the Hogwarts gates. They had shared a dark, humorous look, and were both pleased to read the next day that two of the reporters were _still_ trying to remove the cow udders that were attached to them in a, well, inconvenient location.

She smiled at the memory and wondered when Severus would be arriving in the lab that day. He was finished with his morning classes at eleven, and, if she could convince him, might join her for lunch, so long as he didn't forget to eat again.

Hermione noticed her thought process and quickly realized that she wasn't getting anything done, and then looked at the letter that she'd put to the side.

Perfect…she could write Sarah.

Pulling out a pen and paper, because she wasn't _entirely_ stuck in the wizarding world's antiquated ideas, she began to write.

_Sarah, so good to hear from you._

_I am in the lab right now, and unable to keep my thoughts where they need to be, so I decided to write you. I just got your letter this morning. So happy to hear that things are going well for you at University, and it's great that you're in a musical! An actress on the horizon, I can see your name in lights now! Well, things are rather quiet here, just the way I like them, but if you would like some interesting reading, I'll send you the Daily Prophet, there's always tid bits about my friends in there, as well as lots of rumours about why I'm avoiding the reporters, the most recent being that I'm secretly a part of an undercover society that is determined to take over the Ministry and institute me as Minister._

_Well, that's beside the point. My apprenticeship is going well, and Severus (yes, I call him Severus now) is no longer as surly as he used to be. In fact, he's almost pleasant. Well, most of the time, but sometimes his snarkiness and severe sarcasm resurface, but it's not so often, and I don't mind it too much. Most of the time I agree with him, in fact. And don't worry, I told him that you said hello. By the way, I realize that I forgot to mention the new Defense professor, Professor Gentry. I think you'd like him. He's from Germany and is a wonderfully charming man, but not so much as to annoy Severus. In fact, they get along quite well._

_Well, that's all the news from Hogwarts. Best of luck at school, Hermione._

She finished the letter and chuckled to herself when she saw that she _still_ couldn't be short and to the point. Oh, well. Quickly, she rolled up the scroll and pulled out the small whistle that she'd purchased when she'd bought Tiberius. It was specifically attuned to him so that he'd come to her when she called.

The beautiful gray owl swept through the window that she'd opened moments after she'd blown it and she quickly tied the note to Tiberius' leg.

"This goes to Sarah, alright?"

He gently nipped at her wrist, telling her he understood, and then took off through the open window.

Finally, Hermione felt her mind clear, and she went back to her arithmantic equations, suddenly feeling much more focused and alert. Yes…this was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Part 3/?**


	4. Research

**Chapter 4 - Research**

It had been two days and Hermione hadn't heard back from Sarah. She was slightly worried, as Sarah usually answered her quickly, but at the same time knew that the girl was just as busy as Hermione was, if not more so, and so might take a while to respond.

She had, however, received an owl from Ron.

He was on tour in Switzerland with his Quidditch team, the Sirens, one of the teams for Scotland, and he'd told her how great of a time that he was having. For once in his life, he was doing something that he wanted to do, and Hermione was happy for him.

She also got an owl from Harry, who was keeping her up to date on what was going on in the Ministry as he was now working as an Auror.

She replied to both of them and, in what little free time she had, Hermione had undertaken a project of her own design.

Determined to understand what was going on with Sarah and with the world that she had encountered so many years ago, she had delved into the library stacks and was searching for any information she could find on the Underground.

There was almost nothing to be found.

So far, she had come across two books that actually mentioned the Underground by its name, but other than that, nothing.

The short descriptions were vague and aloof, and had her wondering why so little was written about it.

In frustration, she stormed down the hallway that lead to the dungeons, heading back to the lab, realizing that what she needed was some time to clear her head. Some time to relax and simply _do_ something. Something that would take her mind away from the puzzle that she'd set for herself.

She walked through the wards into the lab that Severus had set aside for the two of them, and, seeing Severus in the room, started to rant, unaware of the fact that another person was also in the room.

"You would think that the Hogwarts library would have _some_thing on a whole another world that exists just alongside this one and is ruled by magic, wouldn't you? But no; instead, all you get is two _measly_ descriptions that might as well not have even been written for all the help they are! I mean, what's the point of mentioning it, if you're just going to skate by it as though it didn't exist? I mean, what's the point…"

Hermione's voice faded as she saw that Professor Gentry was also in the room, and that Severus was giving her a look, for him, of gentle reproach.

"…Sorry," she said, her voice quiet. "I didn't see you in here, Professor Gentry."

He gave her a half-bow.

"Please, think nothing of it. I was simply conversing with him on a trivial matter." He then turned back to Severus. "Thank you for your advice, Severus. I will take it into account."

Hermione could feel her face flushing slightly in delayed embarrassment, and she turned to her usual workstation and began pulling out some basic supplies for a simple Blood-Replenishing potion, but then turned back around as Professor Gentry addressed her.

"Professor Granger…what you mentioned earlier…you wouldn't happen to speaking about the Underground, would you?"

In shock, she simply nodded, and he gave her a half-smile.

"I might be able to help you. I have a few books that I have collected over the years, and they have extensive knowledge of the Underground in them. Would you like to use them?"

She pulled out of her surprise enough to nod, and he smiled again, and then motioned towards Severus with another smile on his face.

"I believe, also, that Severus might have some books as well, some of them might be more extensive than mine, as he has had greater time to build up a proper library than I have," he said, his tone one of genuine respect, and to that, Severus nodded.

"Yes, I believe I do, Gabrielle." He looked towards Hermione. "Whenever you need them, Hermione, they are available at your convenience."

She simply nodded, not trusting her vocal chords to remain steady should she try to speak.

With that, the Defense professor strode out of the room and then Severus gave her a serious look, one of almost scathing intensity, and it matched his dark and severe tone as he spoke to her, causing her to wonder what she might have done to upset him.

"Why are you doing research on the Underground?"

Clear and to the point. Well, she might as well tell him.

"Well, you know that friend that I mentioned a few mornings ago?" He nodded, and she continued. "She was having a problem with some goblins from the Underground. I took care of the problem for her and we've been in correspondence ever since. And now…well, I'm curious about it. About why I've never heard of it before."

She saw his jaw tighten slightly and his eyes go slightly dark.

"There is a reason for it. There is a very _good_ reason why it is not discussed in the Hogwarts curriculum."

She waited for him to explain, but he said nothing, instead turning around and disappearing into his office and then coming out again moments later with several books in his hand. He strode over to her work area and placed the books on the corner, giving her a look with one eyebrow raised, and then went back to his own workstation.

From that look she was able to deduce that he was not going to tell her why because he expected her to figure it out for herself.

Quickly, in a rush to get to the books, she finished her initial stages of the potion, and then left it to sit for an hour, grabbing the first book and settling on a chair in the corner of the room.

As she read, Severus observed her over the course of the hour from the corner of his eye and watched in some amusement as her expressions changed from curiosity, to confusion, to amazement, to then more confusion…and then near the end of the hour, he heard her gasp of surprise.

Yes. Reading about the Underground for the first time would do that to a person, even to a witch or a wizard who knew about magic.

Suddenly, she stood up, placed the book on the chair, and then looked at him.

"I…I can't believe it."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And yet," he said, his voice slightly sardonic, "It is true. Care to learn any more, or was that little taste for you more than you wanted to know?"

She said nothing, her gaze still not quite focused and he withheld the impulse to laugh at her expression, as she seemed almost dazed. The only reason why he even had those books was because they were courtesy of the Underground itself.

Right before he had defected to the side of the light and become a spy, the Dark Lord had him recruiting and had sent him to the Underground, trying to enlist the help of a particularly powerful Fae.

But, of course, it had not succeeded.

None of the Fae ever served anyone except themselves. They were self-centered, arrogant, pompous asses…and they were _extremely_ dangerous. Hence the reason why the Dark Lord had wanted them, but even when Severus had tried to bargain with the man, the Fae had said that the wizarding world had nothing he could use.

And Severus knew that the Fae was right…and when he'd returned to the Dark Lord empty handed, he had been punished.

The Dark Lord hadn't wanted to hear the truth.

On his own, afterwards, he had been insatiably curious about the Underground and had returned on his own and been able to procure several texts from the Fae's library…given to him for a price, of course, and then had discovered more than he'd ever wanted to know.

As Severus stirred the potion that he was working on, he wondered how Gentry had gotten his hands on any texts about the Underground…unless, he, too, had been there himself.

Letting the thought slide for the moment, he watched as Hermione went back to her potion, adding ingredients on automatic.

His eyes lingered on the fingers of her right hand as she stirred, and he couldn't help but notice a subtle elegance to them. How they gently, but firmly held the stirring rod, how the twist of her wrist was almost elegant in its angle…and his eyes traveled up her arm from her wrist, eventually coming to her shoulder, and then to her neck.

The elegant lines continued even up to her ear, and he found himself wondering how soft her skin was…

…and then he realized his line of thought and quickly shut it off.

No. Not now.

She was his apprentice, and nothing more. And that was the way it was going to stay.

Quickly, he distracted himself and went back to the potion that he was working on, not lifting his eyes from the cauldron or his table for the next hour, knowing that to do so would only invite more of those thoughts. Thoughts that he didn't need.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

_Concentrate_, he thought to himself. _Concentrate…_

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne, absently tapping a riding crop against his boot, ignoring the chaotic commotion of goblins and chickens around him, and then felt a faint tugging on the borders of his thoughts. Someone had said the name of the Underground. Several times.

Curious, as it felt vaguely familiar, he conjured a crystal…

…and smiled at what he saw.

A familiar head of long black hair over a steaming cauldron.

It had been a long time since last they'd met…and now, it looked like their little game was back on. The question was, who was going to win _this_ time?

* * *

**Part 4/?**


End file.
